


First Kiss

by AllonsyMiddleEarth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyMiddleEarth/pseuds/AllonsyMiddleEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early Celeborn and Artanis in Doriath</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Hm?” Artanis shook her head to clear it and turned back to Melian.  
  
“I was just saying that Celeborn looks rather handsome tonight, doesn’t he?” Melian repeated with a twinkle in her eyes, and Artanis flushed deeply, making Melian laugh. Yes, he had been her distraction. And he did look rather handsome, the pale shining silver of his robes contrasting the yellow-silver of his hair, as his brighter than usual blue eyes surveyed the room in his usual thoughtful manner.  
  
“He is an elf of few words, isn’t he?” Melian watched him too now, though more subtly than Artanis. He was standing in a group of his kin. But while they talked and laughed loudly he only joined in only occasionally.  ****  
  
“Yes, he is.” Artanis smiled. Due to his quiet nature and her own preoccupations she hadn’t paid Celeborn much attention when she first met him, but as he got to know Finrod and Orodreth and through them her, they had been spending more and more time in just each other’s company recently, though the word “courting” hadn’t officially been used yet.  
  
“Balances you out well, then.” Melian said seriously, but burst out laughing when Artanis gave her a startled look before laughing as well. Had anyone else, in Middle-earth or West over the sea, said that to her she would already have a witty retort prepared, but with Melian it was different, and she didn’t mind.  
  
“Well, do not waste too much of this night not asking him to dance.” Melian said, rising gracefully and gliding away before Artanis could protest.   
  
She didn’t have to waste too much of the night, though, because soon after Melian had left, Celeborn noticed she was alone he came to ask her to dance.   
  
Celeborn was a good dancer; he knew all the steps and he was as light and graceful on his feet as any elf, anyway, but he didn’t have quite theflair that Artanis added. She didn’t mind one bit, though.   
  
When they were both slightly winded they left to sit and watch for a while, and when Celeborn moved to let go of her she kept ahold of his hand.   
  
“Dancing next to you I am like Thingol next to Melian.” Celeborn chuckled a little.  
  
Artanis looked to see what he meant. Across the room Thingol was dancing with Melian, and the King did look slow and uncoordinated next to his Maia wife in all her gracefulness. Mostly all he was doing was turning slowly where she led him and trying not to get in her way as he, and all those around them, watched her in awe; still so enchanted by her after all these years. But her face shone brighter than usual while her eyes locked on his, and his expression was full of joy and peace.

“It doesn’t seem to bother them, look at them.” Artanis smiled.

“I still apologize that I do not have the elegance in dancing the House of Finarfin does.” He gestured now towards Angrod and Orodreth still out on the dance floor, impressing their partners.   
  
“Don’t you dare apologize,” Artanis laughed. “You dance very well, Celeborn.”   
  
Like she would mind if he didn’t. Artantis thought that even if he were to constantly step on her feet or bump into her, she would probably still find it hard to find anything wrong with the world while dancing in Celeborn’s arms. Not sure how or if she should tell him so, instead she leaned forward daintily and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.   
  
His lips formed a smile, though he startled when he caught sight of Finrod and Aegnor glaring at them defensively from across the room.   
  
Artanis followed his gaze and let out a noise resembling a growl, giving her brothers an intimidating enough stare that they averted their gaze with a last rise of their eyebrows. They may provoke her and feel the need to guard her, but they still had a healthy dose of fear of her.  
  
“Sorry about them.”   
  
“No worries. Do they not approve, or…?”   
  
“Oh they do not  _dis_ approve, they simply feel the need to hover.”   
  
“I suppose I had better not do anything wrong, then.”   
  
“If you do, you should worry a lot more about me than you should them.” Artanis said indifferently, and Celeborn laughed.   
  
Unlike her brothers, Celeborn was not so intimidated by her. It was something she liked greatly about him; he respected her, but unlike many, he wouldn’t hesitate to voice his difference of opinion if he thought differently than she did. Where most of her admirers had been that- admirers, Celeborn was an equal.  
  
“I shouldn’t laugh; it is remarkably true. As if anyone in Doriath needed protection less than you.”   
  
She grinned. “Care to dance again?”   
  
“I would love to.” He rose and offered her his hand, and they joined the floor once more.  
  
Soon, mostly to escape farther from her brothers’ watching, she led Celeborn out to a balcony behind the feast hall. Being underground in Menegroth it did not overlook the outdoors, but it overlooked a beautiful area of the Palace, and the view of the ornate earthy brown walls laced with candles and lanterns was stunning, not to mention the glittering gems in the darkness overhead, mirroring a perfect night sky.   
  
They settled onto a bench, semi-private, but not enough to be considered improper.   
  
Celeborn reached up hesitantly, wanting to touch her hair. Her hair always fascinated everyone and he knew it got old for her, so he was hesitant to add to that or to overstep his bounds. But the way she was looking at him told him she wouldn’t mind, and he ran his fingers through a tress at the front, feeling it trail through his fingers as smooth as water, softer than silk.   
  
He looked into her eyes, wanting to tell her how beautiful it was, how beautiful she was, but he could not find words. Everyone had told Artanis of her beauty all her life, fairest of the House of Finwë, what could he say that would mean anything?  
  
He decided he wanted to show her. The hand that was in her hair moved to cup her cheek and he leaned forward, watching her carefully. Her breath caught as he moved closer and their eyes closed, his warm lips pressing against hers ever so gently, but confidently, subtly passionate. She kissed him back with the same intensity.  
  
Everything else seemed to stop and it felt as if they had all the time in the world and yet no time, all at once. Neither were eager to pull away, but when they finally did Artanis took his free hand in one of hers and interlaced her fingers with his, and as his eyes opened again he felt a thrill run through him at the shining in her eyes and the smile spreading across her face, a smile just for him. Briefly he realized his lips were curved into a soft smile, too, but he could not tear his gaze from her deep, clear eyes, where he could see straight through to her joy that reflected his own.  
  
When they became aware of the world again they noticed a number of elves around trying to hide their watching eyes. Lúthien was grinning at him, others of his kin were nudging each other and pointing in their direction, even Thingol and Melian were beaming. The only one who Celeborn gave attention to, though, was Finrod. He gave the slightest smile and a shrug, which Celeborn took to mean he had approval. He grinned back at Artanis, whose eyes never left his.


End file.
